Homophobia
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: So, I uploaded this before, but it was an original story and even people complained and it was taken down. Now, it IS a fanfiction, so people don't waste your down trying to get it taken done. Oh, and this is a coming-of-age story about Jesus who is a homosexual teen and his Father doesn't agree with it. AU and OOC. Have a blessed day!


_Author's note: Okay, so a long, long while ago I posted a story titled "Homophobia" and the reviews were horrible, there were people going back and forth on both sides of the LGBT debate. There were people who said I should read the Bible, that said I should get help. And eventually people complained enough that this wasn't a fanfiction and it was removed. Well, you were right, it __wasn't a fanfiction and according to the guidelines (not that people bother to read or pay attention to them) it _should _have been removed. So, now it IS a fanfiction, an AU one and Jesus and the Lord are OOC, but a fanfiction nonetheless. So there, deal with it._

_By the way, I am a believe in Christ and I _am_ a lesbian, so please don't tel me to go read the Bible. Got it? If you have an opinion please feel free to say it, but do it RESPECTFULLY and not be an asshole about it. That's why I didn't put this up right away, but now I am. So...yeah, read on. _

* * *

"Father, I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Of course, Jesus, what is it?"

My father looked at me with his dark, soulful brown eyes and stared at me with a caring expression. Would his still look at me that way after I tell him this, I wondered. I hoped so, I so hope so.

I stared at him with my matching brown eyes, twisting my hands with nervousness. Here I go... "Father, I'm...," I paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm gay, like, as in homosexual."

I watched as he put a lock of his almost fully gray hair behind his left ear, it was long and shaggy, reaching a few inches beyond his shoulder blades. And then his lips twitched. I blinked. Was that a good sign or a bad one? I pulled on the red, yellow and black rubber bracelet my boyfriend bought me for an anniversary, sad he couldn't do anything grand or public even though I loved the bracelet. I smirked to myself, the sex that night was grand in itself. My dad coughed and I shifted my focus back to his, his eyes were warm and I should have been happy except that for some reason the ball of nervousness and fear grew heavier in my stomach.

"Father," I prompted, my voice not as steady as I would have like.

He rolled his eyes, "Jesus, you are not homosexual, you don't like men. That is not a good joke son, some people might believe you. What is it that you really wanted to tell me?"

All the fear and nervousness in my stomach turned into hurt. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say would not be taken well. Looking him in the eye I replied, "Father, I wasn't joking, I'm gay. I've been in a relationship with Lucifer for almost two years now."

I shut my eyes tightly when I heard him breath in sharply. I opened my eyes, and saw him sitting there staring at nothing in deep thought. I was surprised he didn't start yelling right after I said it; my father was known in our small town of Heaven Square for his temper. He knew who I was talking about the moment his name left my lips. There are only two people in my town with the name Lucifer, a senior and his son, my boyfriend. Much like his temper, he is also known for his intense dislike for his father. Neither of us are exactly sure, but rumors have said that they have hated each other ever since they were our ages.

"No, you are not gay. I did not raise you to be that way, homosexuals are not apart of this family." He said suddenly before glaring at me. "This is that kid Lucifer's fault. I don't want you near him any more." He said it with finality, use to getting his way and not having me argue with him, Not this time.

I looked him square in his matching brown eyes, eyes that held sorrow at my mother's death and funeral, joy at hearing I wanted to me a doctor so I can help heal the sick, and pride when I had the highest grade point average it school last year, but never hate. But they did now, and it made me grip tighter onto the bracelet and feel like a five-year-old again watching as they lower my mother into the ground, it was a feeling of wrongness and deep regret and something else that to this day I still can't identify.

"No," I said finally, my voice shakier. I had to pause, what did I want to say, now? "This isn't something that happened because of him, I've known it since I was in the 6th grade, Father. I didn't meet Luc until I was a freshman. And like hell I'll stay away from him, I _love _him. So...so... I won't do it." I can't help but let out a sigh at the end, it was the first time I ever really refused to do anything he said. My heat was pounding in my chest so hard it actually hurt.

I could see the anger in his eye, and see his fair colored skin begin to turn red and I knew I was in for it. But I was shocked when I felt him push me, and fell onto our white, carpet floor and bumped my head on a wall. The bump hurt, but I stayed silent, too shocked to really say anything when I saw my father walk over to me. "Get out," he said when he was over here, "Get out an don't returned until you are back to normal. You are filthy, you are not nor-"

At that point I clamped my hands over my ears, it didn't fully mute him, but it was enough that I couldn't understand what he was saying. I stayed on the floor even though this position hurt my back because I knew he would push me back down again, or maybe even hit me. I closed my eyes, but they shot back open when I heard and felt a loud thump. My father had kicked the wall over a few inches from where my head was and was looking down at me with a look of disgust and rage. I was about to bolt, but my father beat me to it storming off towards the kitchen and I heard the loud bang of cabinets even with my hands muffling the sounds.

I sighed, taking hands away from my ears to hear my father yell, "I said get the hell out, Jesus! Get out!"

_Gladly,_ I thought even as I felt the rush of heat and pinpricks that alerted me even more to the fact I was going to cry. I got up finally, and reached for my cell phone, unlocking it and got ready to type a message. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to text Luc before finally deciding this wasn't something to say through a text and putting it back in my back pocket. Running upstairs I could hear my father talking to someone, probably Gabriel, one of my father's closest friend's and someone who disliked Lucifer Senior almost as much as him. Rushing to get to my room I grabbed the bag that was already by the door, the one that Lucifer insisted I pack for just in case. Grabbing it and heading back down stairs I walked straight at my house, not stopping until I was on the block across the street. I looked back at the white house and the expensive, golden gates he and mom put there before taking out my phone and calling Luc before hanging up after only one ring. It was our code to meet with the other at the halfway point between our houses.

I knew dad would get everyone he could to go and fight with his dad, I just hoped we could take it. Before putting the phone back in my pocket I got a text saying "OK" and began jogging towards his house ten blocks away. I didn't look back again.


End file.
